Ground bar assemblies are used in many electrical and control panels to combine various grounding conductors together which are then bonded to the panel's main grounding conductor. Some of these ground bar assemblies are unable to accept differing types of conductive terminations such as a stripped wire, a ferrule, a ring or fork terminal, and a compression connector. Other ground bar assemblies do not provide conductive mounting brackets for direct attachment to the ground bar to space apart the ground bar from a mounting surface. Still other ground bar assemblies do not provide isolative mounting brackets which allow the attachment of the isolative mounting brackets to a ground bar without fasteners. Additional ground bar assemblies do not provide anti-rotation features to prevent conductor blocks from rotating while being attached to a ground bar.
a universal ground bar assembly is needed to overcome one or more of the issues experienced with prior ground bar assemblies.